Type-4 Exoskeleton
The To-Ggae-Bi Type 4 Exoskeleton is the Sangheili's first and only exoskeleton unit used to provide their forces with much more combat effectiveness. 'Development' With the Human development of Exoskeletons such as the M13 Dragon Modular Assault Walker and the M84 Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit and their combat effectiveness the Sangheili wished to create a unit that would put themselves on par with the UNSC. The To-Ggae-Bi went through many difficulties during its development mostly with the limb movement. Soon this would be overcome with their new piloting system. 'To-Ggae-Bi Type 4 Exoskeleton' The To-Ggae-Bi became an exoskeleton that surpassed the expectations of many. It was a unit that not only provided a heavy blow and could take punishment it was also much faster than first thought. The "Head" of the unit was made into a Hammerhead like design to provide extra sensors such as thermal, night vision, etc. making it capable of use during the worst of environments. 'Piloting' Designs for piloting the To-Ggae-Bi were at first made to be used where the pilot himself was situated inside the suit however that proved difficult with limb movement. This was fixed by changing the piloting system same to that as the M84 Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit where the pilot is placed in front of the suit encased with armor, as he moves his arms the limbs of the exoskeleton move in fashion. 'Armament' Plasma Great-Sword: The Plasma Great-Sword is a large, oversized plasma sword, used by Type-4 Exoskeletons for close combat, being capable of dismembering several infantry men with a single slice, or cutting through the armour of a tank. It is designed as a greatly upscaled plasma sword, though upscaled variants of other Sangheili close combat weapons exist, manufactured by weapon smiths. Fuel Rod Rifle: The FRR is a large rifle, fed by a drum of fuel rod cells. This is capable of firing off 20 fuel rod munitions before the drum must be reloaded. This is extremely deadly against armour and groups of infantry. Particle Rifle: An upscaled plasma rifle, it can be used both as a sniper rifle, and as an anti-armour weapon. Plasma Cannon: The plasma cannon is used as a general weapon for engaging infantry or light armour, being able to be used like a infantry rifle, with a reloadable battery of 250 shots. Plasma Defence Pistol: The PDP is a plasma repeater modified to function as a pistol for the Exoskeleton, being used as a back up weapon. 'Deployment' With the development of the To-Ggae-Bi the USR began placing them in full production. To-Ggae-Bi's were placed in a two per team organization. 'Combat Record' The To-Ggae-Bi's saw its Baptism of Fire during the Battle of Vespera and proved to be an effective tool in beating back the Brute forces. Afterwards the To-Ggae-Bi's became highly prized units among the USR forces and were placed in many of their battles with the Covenant Remnants and the Necros. 'Comments' “Those things look a bit taller than our Wolves.” – Marine “To-Ggae-Bis have been a Sangheili's greatest ally on the field, the meer sight of one is aweinspiring.” –Sangheili Ultra 'Trivia' To-Ggae-Bi is Korean for Demon. Category:Covenant vehicles